In the Stars: Weeping Stars and Broken Hearts
by SunnydaleGirl
Summary: An argument with Willow runs Spike out of LA but when he gets back the redhead starts to notice little oddities
1. Alone at Last

**Summary:** Things in LA start off fine but after an argument with Willow Spike flees Angel Investigations. But when he returns the redhead starts to notice little oddities and begins to question the blonde vampire.

**Disclaimer:** Oh, how I wish I could claim ownership, here – but I can't.

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Note:** This is the second story in my "In the Stars:" trilogy and takes up after "Star Gazing and Beginnings".

**Alone at Last**

          Glaring at the vampire who had thrown her to the ground Willow motioned to the stake lying in front of her. With a nudge of her chin the wood rose into the air and hovered at her control. The vampire, who smelled like rotting milk, and turned his back to the redhead, grabbing Spike around the arm and tossing him against the nearest tree. Stumbling a bit Spike shook his head and growled, staking the other vampire before he had time to register what had happened.

          Seeing another vampire, female, slipping closer to Spike Willow yelled, "Spike, down."

          Dropping to the ground Spike felt the vampire's ashes settle around his body, the 'hovering' stake landing beside him. Dusting himself off he went over the Willow and helped her to the redhead to her feet. "Thanks, love."

          "That's what I'm here for," Willow responded, leaning down to grab her bag. Tucking her stake back into her jacket pocket Willow took Spike's hand and the two of them resumed their trek back to the Hyperion.

          Three weeks. That's how long Spike and Willow had been living with Angel at the Hotel. Back in Sunnydale the Scoobies were utterly baffled by the _lack_ of information on the Hepà Demon – apparently the only direct mention of them was in a book delivered to the Magic Box on the day Buffy had first seen the demon. But that source gave very little information and from what Giles was able to translate Hepà Demon's were native to a Magic Dimension and very rarely left it but when they do their own magic is depleted quickly and they're forced to obtain a 'quick fix', so to speak, hence the attack on Willow.

          The redhead had begun to grow suspicious but against who or what she didn't know. It didn't make any sense that this demon would suddenly appear in Sunnydale for no apparent reason and go after Willow directly – there were, after all, more powerful people on the Hellmouth including both Buffy, with her Slayerness, and Anya, with her actually _being_ a demon. There were also other witches in Sunnydale that were far more powerful then Willow yet the Hepà Demon at attacked only her. 

It didn't make sense.

Explanations, however, were few and far between. What was apparent, or seemingly so, was that their either _wasn't_ a Demon clan out for revenge or there was but they had decided not to take revenge. In either case Willow was fairly confident in her safely. The Scoobies, though, were taking no chances and practically ordered Willow to stay with Angel. Knowing better then to argue with her friends Willow had shrugged and agreed.

"Uh, Willow," Cordelia smiled pulling something from the redhead's hair. "You've got grass in your hair."

Running her fingers through her locks Willow frowned. "Do I?"

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah. So, what were you and blondie up to?"

"You're hopeless," Willow rolled her eyes at the ex-cheerleader. "We got a little sidetracked by a couple of vampires."

"Sure you did," Cordelia winked.

Hearing the door open behind her, and the distinct sound of male voice, Willow turned. Angel, Wesley and Gunn came moping into the Lobby all three dripping with some kind of yellow, demon ooze. Wrinkling her nose at the smell Willow took a step back from the trio. "Oh man," Willow covered her mouth and nose. "You guys stink."

"Thanks for pointing out the obviously," Gunn frowned.

"And their moody too," Cordelia chimed.

"What the bloody hell is that – " Walking out of Cordelia's office Spike stopped dead in his tracks and nearly collapsed in laughter. Despite themselves Willow and Cody joined in. Angel, Wesley and Gunn, however, didn't find the humor in the situation and glared at the others.

"Sorry," Willow straightened. "It's just – look at yourselves."

Rolling their eyes the three of them trotted off towards various bathrooms to shower and change. Glancing at her watch Cordelia hopped to her feet. "I'm meeting Fred at Caritas," the brunette said as she brushed out the door.

Grinning, Spike wrapped his arms around Willow. "Looks like it's just you and me, red."

"Alone at last," Willow wrapped her arms around Spike's neck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          The night sky was clear, though the stars were harder to glimpsed through the Big City glow. But Willow could find the constellations with her eyes closed. Lying atop a blanket, on the roof of the Hyperion Hotel, Willow and Spike were, once again, star gazing. "Ursa Major," Willow traced the constellation. "It means 'the Great Bear' and those stars there," Willow traced the stars as she spoke, "the Bear's tail and its flank. That's the Big Dipper, an asterism."

          "A what?"

          "An asterism," Willow repeated. "A cluster of distinctive stars usually a smaller part of a constellation. Here," taking Spikes finger Willow held it between two stars. "Merak and Dubhe," she said. "Now if you move up five times the distance between those two you'll see Polaris. The North Star. There, see?"

          Letting his hand fall back to his side Spike said, "That's the star sailors used to use so they wouldn't get lost, right?"

          Willow smiled and nodded. "Yeah. The North Star is the only constant star in the sky and always points magnetic north. It's been called 'the Pathway', 'the Pointer', 'the Gate of Heaven',  'Lodestar', 'the Steering Star' and _Stella Maris_ 'Star of the Sea'."

          Propping his head on his fist Spike looked at Willow. Her eyes turned towards the sky, the moonlight haloing her pale skin and her hair, red as blood, cascaded across her cheeks. She was beautiful. Breathtaking. Green eyes sparkled with so much delight and her lips were parted, a smile lingering there. Taking an unneeded breath Spike drew the redhead's attention.

          Worried Willow's brow furled, a frown touching her mouth. Spike smiled, tracing her cheeks and jaw. Returning the smile Willow grasped the blondes hand in her own, kissing his fingertips.

          Brushing his fingertips across Willow's neck elicited a giggle from the redhead. "That tickles, blondie."

          Spike grinned. "I know."

          "You're evil," Willow narrowed her eyes playfully.

          "See, now I always knew you were the smart one."

          Laughing Willow touch Spikes lips, saying, "Just shut up and kiss me."

          Their moment of romance was ruined as the rooftop door squeaked open and Angel's voice echoed through the air. "Sorry to interrupt."

          "Bloody hell," Spike grumbled. "The damn poof has the worst timing."

          Smiling Willow said, "It's okay."

          "Buffy's on the phone," Angel looked at Willow.

          Sighing the hacker/witch pushed herself to her feet. "Lead on, Peaches."

          Groaning, hating that Willow had picked up on Spike's little nickname, Angel started back down the rooftop staircase to the elevator – Spike and Willow following hand in hand.


	2. A Promise Broken

**A Promise Broken**

          "Wow," Cordelia starred, her jaw hanging open. "Willow you look hot."

          The redhead blushed. "Stop it," she looked away. "It's just a dress, Cordy."

          "Maybe on someone else," the brunette said. "But on you, it's totally hot."

          Eyeing herself in the mirror Willow couldn't help but agree. She did look hot. The dress, bought early that day, was a lush shade of emerald that hugged Willow's body in all the right places and fell midway down her thigh. Both front and back hung low, exposing an almost indecent amount of skin and the slit at the side ran up to the redheads hip leaving nothing to the imagination every time she took a step. Around her neck Willow wore a rose pendent of emerald and her hair was pulled into a knot of curls. 

Smiling at her reflection Willow laced her arm through Cordelia's. "Let's rock this party."

"We're going to bring the house down," the ex-cheerleader replied as the two girls left the Hyperion Hotel and headed towards the club.

Silver and Gold was _the_ club in Los Angeles and accessible only by invitation. Turning the corner Cordelia and Willow glanced at each other, shocked, then turned back to the mind-boggling line outside the three-story building. The row of people seemed to never end and Willow grew suddenly worried they wouldn't get in.

Approaching the two men out front Willow couldn't help but giggle. They looked ridiculous – tall but stocky, no neck, solid faces, black sunglasses even though it was well past 7:00 pm. Clearing her throat, hoping to catch their attention, Willow jumped slightly at the tap on her shoulder. Looking behind her she found herself eye to eye with a blonde-haired man no older then herself. Dark eyes starred into her green.

"Ms Rosenberg? Ms Chase?"

"Uh, yeah," Cordelia responded.

"Great," the man smiled. "Follow me please."

Glancing at each other again the two women shrugged and followed the strange man through the back door. They passed through a hallway, then glided through the enormous kitchen, down another series of hallways, up a flight of stairs, through a metal detector, down a flight a stairs, across a balcony over looking an empty room, down a final hallway, then out into the main floor. It was dim and sparkling and smelled of a rich, floral scent. Awing at the extravagance the two women continued to follow the stranger as he weaved his way masterfully through tables and patrons.

"Here we are," he said gesturing to a table.

"There you two are."

Facing the table Cordelia and Willow smiled. Angel, Fred, Gunn and Wesley were already seated and sipping wine. Frowning, Willow asked, "Where's Spike?"

Angel shrugged. "I haven't heard from him."

"I'm sure he's just running a little late," Fred said.

The redhead forced a smile onto her face. "I'm sure you're right."

Four hours. Willow was pissed beyond belief. That undead Q-tip had stood her up. He had promised he'd be there but he wasn't. Willow had spent the night chatting with Fred and Cordelia, dancing in turn with Angel, Wesley and Gunn and sucking down the drinks. Occasionally the redhead was eyed by a male patron but a growl from Angel or a warning glare from Wesley and Gunn quickly shoed them away. Willow wanted Spike. But Spike was the one person not there.

Frustrated and angry Willow, after five hours of waiting, pushed herself to her feet, excusing herself, and left Silver and Gold. Alone and crying Willow slowly made her way towards the Hyperion. Wiping away her tears and cursing herself for shedding them the redhead through herself down onto the Lobby couch and starred up at the ceiling. After a time she heard the door open and tilted her head.

"You've got some fucking nerve," she hissed standing to her feet. "How dare you stand me up like that."

"Red, I'm sorry," Spike pleaded.

Shaking her head Willow pushed away her tears. "No, Spike. It's not going to work this time. You promised me. _Promised_ me. And you didn't show up. I asked you for one little thing and you couldn't even do that. How am I supposed to trust you now? I can't rely on you if I'm always wondering whether or not you're going come through."

"I know. I'm – "

"A lying bastard," Willow spat. "I wanted you there tonight. I wanted you to see me and tell me how beautiful I looked. I wanted you to hold me and dance with me and kiss me. I wanted _you_. But you were the one person who didn't come. God, I told you how much this meant to me. How much I wanted for us to go out. But I guess that doesn't matter to you does it? My happiness was unimportant and trivial compared to whatever the hell it was you were doing tonight."

"Willow, please."

Holding up her hand Willow shook her head. "Save it, blondie, 'cause unless you're going to tell me where you were, what you were doing, where you've been disappearing to lately, then I don't want to hear it."

Turning on her heel Willow left Spike standing in the Lobby, alone.


	3. Dssapearance and Desperation

**Disappearance and Desperation**

**Author's Note:** The song, "Keep Away" is by Godsmack.

          She had no idea where he slept that night but, then again, she really didn't care. He had hurt her and she wasn't going to forgive him so easily. Stepping out of the shower Willow wrapped a towel around her hair and pulled her robe over her damp body. Flipping through her CD's Willow pulled one out, put into the player, and cranked up the volume until the walls shook.

_"…stab me in the heart again._

_Drag me through your wasted life._

_Are you forever dead?_

_Do like I told you, stay away from me._

_Never misunderstand me:_

_keep__ away from me…"_

She didn't notice she was screaming until the song ended and only her voice echoed off the walls. "Damn him," she screamed.

          Downstairs the others heard Willow's rage and tried not to look at Spike who was using what self control he had _not_ to run up to her. He was the last person she wanted to see and, to be honest, he was a bit afraid of what she might do to him. No, Spike was safer downstairs. Willow just needed a little time.

          He had been acting different for the past couple of days. Willow had noticed the slight quirks but shrugged them away, assuming it was just Spike being Spike. Obviously she was wrong. Suddenly she started to wonder where he had been disappearing to at night. Just after sundown he was out the door and stayed out for hours. Every time Willow tried to inquire he would interrupt with some sarcastic remark about her being paranoid. Willow would always smile and shake away her suspicion. This was Spike and he would never lie to Willow.

          For a while the redhead had believed that. But now, now she just wanted answers and hated knowing she would never get them. Spike had his secrets, fine, she could accept that – she had her own as well – but _his_ secrets were bruising their relationship and hurting Willow. That's what she couldn't understand: Spike knowingly, and willingly, crushing her heart. It was cruel, even for a soulless vampire.

          There was knock at her door. Willow didn't bother to move or invite them in. She just sat on the couch starring out the balcony. It was raining. It was depressive. It was perfect. "Willow?"

          Turning her head only slightly Willow sighed. "Angel?"

          "Yeah," he answered quietly shutting her door. "It's me."

          "It's so dreary, don't you think? So incredibly fitting, considering the circumstances."

          Settling down beside his friend Angel looked worriedly at Willow. She was pale and her eyes seemed so empty, so hollow. Her fragile hands were trembling and Angel could smell the tears she tried to hide. Touching her cheek he gently kissed her brow, pulling her into her arms and urging her to shed the tears she bottled inside. Clinging to him Willow cried into Angel's shoulder, her body shaking with sobs. Rubbing her back Angel crooned softly, easing her weeping until finally, exhausted, she fell asleep in his arms.

          Lifting her into his arms Angel placed Willow in her bed, tucking the sheets around her. "Sleep little one," Angel whispered before closing the door silently and going back downstairs.

          Cordelia was on her feet the instant Angel appeared. "How is she?"

          The dark-haired shook his head and looked away. Sighing, Wesley spoke, "That bad, huh?"

          Directing a hash stare to his childe Angel responded, "She's been a hell of a lot better."

          "You broke her," Cordelia hissed at Spike. "She loved you and you just ripped out her heart."

          "Cordy – "

          "Get out," the seer cut off Spike's plead with a solid command. "_Get out_ of this Hotel, Spike. You're not welcome here anymore."

          Knowing he'd find no support among the other's Spike nodded, grabbing the keys to Willow's car, and walked out the door. Those inside the Hyperion heard the engine start and the sound of the tires peeling away. Spike was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "He's never been in there?"

          "Nope. Sorry."

          "Yeah, me too. Thanks anyway."

          Hanging up the phone Willow groaned. That was the last bar in town and she was still right where she started. It was frustrating and the redhead was running out of options. It had been two weeks since anyone had heard from him and she was getting worried. Yes, Willow was still furious with him and hurt beyond anything he could imagine, but that didn't mean she had stopped caring about him.

          Spike was missing and Willow was determined to find him.

          Chewing her bottom lip for a minute, thinking, Willow picked up the phone again and dialed. It rang for what felt like eternity and Willow's stomach grew tighter and tighter each second. This was her last resort. A desperate attempt. But the redhead had reached the end of her rope. She needed the help.

          "Yo?"

          "Interesting way to answer the phone," Willow said lightly.

          "Red? Well I'll be damned."

          Willow grinned slightly. "I thought you already were."

          "Details, details," the other woman smiled. "So I'm going to go out on a limb here and say this isn't a courtesy call."

          "Afraid not."

          The other woman took a breath. "Alright. Lay it on me, red. What's the problem?"

          "Spike's missing."

          "Blondie, huh? You sure he's missing and not just taking a break from the Do-Gooder life."

          Willow paused. "We had a fight. He left. No one's heard from him in two weeks."

          "Gotcha," the other woman sighed. "Okay, well, what do you need from me?"

          "You know people," Willow stated. "I mean, you've got contacts that could track him down, right?"

          There was a chuckle on the other end. "You been spying on me, red?"

          "Well, you did try to kill us back in Sunnydale so I thought best to keep tabs on you."

          "Yeah, I may know someone that could help. He ain't going to be cheap."

          "Don't worry about that," Willow responded. "I'll take care of it."

          "Ooh, lady with the bucks. I like that."

          Willow grinned. "I'm staying with Angel so let me give you the number to the Hyperion and have your guy call me here."

          "Sure thing, red."

          After giving the other woman the number and exchanged a few other words Willow paused and said, "Thank you, Faith."

          "No problem, red. Got to keep things five-by-five, right?"

          "Right," Willow agreed hanging up the phone.


	4. Return

**Return**

          "Please tell me guys have found _something_," Willow pleaded. "Or a _lack_ or something. It's been over a month already."

          The WebCam window on Cordelia's computer allowed Willow to see the glances her friends exchanged and the smiles the were trying to hide. "Giles managed to track down the shipping company," Buffy said.

          "Yeah?"

          Nodding, the Slayer grinned. "Would I lie to you, Wills?"

          "I don't know," Willow returned the smile. "Would you?"

          "That hurts," Buffy teased.

          "So where'd the book come from?"

          Scooting up beside Buffy Xander answered, "This one you'll never believe. It was shipped from some small town in Brazil."

          The redheads brow furled. "Brazil? Why would someone in Brazil ship a book to Giles without leaving an address?"

          "Hence our new-found confusion," Xander responded.

          Willow was silent for a few minutes, trying to figure out _who_ had sent the book to Giles and _why_. It was to Hellmouthy for it to have been a coincidence that the demon and the book showed up in Sunnydale on the same day nor was it 'by accident' that the Hepà Demon targeted Willow but what no one could figure out was _why_. Sighing, Willow looked back to the screen, her friends eyeing her worriedly. "So, any word from Spike?"

          Heads shook and eyes lowered. "Sorry, Willow. Blondie's off the radar."

          "It's okay, Buff. I wasn't expecting anything it's just," Willow paused. "Three weeks and not so much as a phone call. I know I got angry at him, and he deserved it, but to just disappear without word? That's not like him."

          "We'll keep our ears open," Riley said. "If we get anything on him you'll be the first to know."

          "Thanks," Willow smiled flipping off the computer and hanging up the phone.

          Standing she stretched her arms over her head, letting out a breath. Willow needed to get out of the Hotel, it was too compacting. Glancing at the elevator she decided a little fresh air would do her good. Reaching the topmost floor Willow pushed open the door at the end of the hallway reading 'Roof Access' and climbed the set of stairs, shoving the heavy iron door until it slid open a bit. Squeezing through the redhead breathed in the fresh night air.

          Looking up at the sky Willow desperately missed Spike. Missed having someone to talk to. Missed star-gazing in his arms and pointing out the constellations. She missed _him_. Sighing, Willow outlined a constellation and started to explain its meaning and its myth, pretending that the blonde vampire where lying beside her.

          "Centaurs," Willow whispered. "Which represents the centaur Chiron the teacher of Achilles, Hercules, Jason and Peleus. Unlike the other centaurs, though, Chiron was not descended from Ixion but from the Titan Cronos. Chiron was the gentlest, wisest and most learned of creatures and it's said that _he_ invented medicine. But, though he was immortal, Chiron was wounded accidentally, by Hercules, with a poisoned arrow during a centaur fight and, unable to bare the pain any longer, begged Zeus to help him. Relinquishing Chiron's immortality Zeus allowed the centaur to die and then placed him in the stars for all eternity."

          Closing her eyes Willow sighed and slept.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "Angel Investigations. We help the helpless," Cordelia chirped into the phone. "Sure, hold on a minute. Hey Willow? It's for you."

          "Thanks, Cordy," Willow yelled across the Lobby to the brunette who was sitting behind the front desk. "Hello?"

          "We've got him," a male voice answered.

          Sitting up suddenly Willows eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

          "How many peroxide vampires name Spike do you know of?"

          Ignoring the sarcasm Willow asked, "Where?"

          "Brazil."

          "Spike's in Brazil?"

          "No," the man answered shortly. "He _was_ in Brazil."

          Rolling her eyes, impatient, the redhead snapped, "Well where the hell is he now? I'm not paying you for your conversing skills."

          The man chuckled. "I like you lady."

          "Charmed, I'm sure," Willow responded dryly.

          "He's on his way back to LA as we speak."

          Nodding Willow replied, "Right, thanks."

          He was coming back to LA. After almost a month with no word of his whereabouts Spike was on his way back. For almost a month Willow had been terrified that the blonde may have been killed or hurt or kidnapped by the Initiative again and she was furious at his total lack of concern for her. It hurt that he had left without notice, not even bothering to tell her. But to say away for that long. Oh, Willow was pissed alright and Spike was about to get hit with the full storm.

          It was because of Spike that Willow had stayed in LA. Back in Sunnydale the Scoobies were finally certain that Willow was safe from 'demon vengeance', though they still had not been able to track down who had sent that book to Giles. Willow had no idea if Spike knew whether or not the redhead went back to Sunnydale but she knew he'd assume she was still with Angel so with Angel she stayed. It wasn't too bad, either. Cordelia was always around when Willow was bored the two women spent many afternoons teasing the other employees of Angel Investigations.

          Poking her head into her office Cordelia smiled at Willow, asking, "Who was that, Wills?"

          "Derrick," Willow answered but, seeing the confused look on the seers face, added, "The guy I've had tracking Spike."

          "Oh yeah," Cordelia nodded. "Faith's muscleman."

          Laughing Willow responded, "Yeah, that's him."

          "So what did he want? They find blondie."

          "Actually he did. He was in Brazil but now he's on his way back to LA."

          Cordelia's jaw fell open as she stepped into her office. "Are you serious?"

          "As a heart attack."

          The seer scoffed. "That undead Billy Idol want-to-be has some major explaining to do."

          "You're telling me?" Willow huffed. "Spike is not going to come home to happy household."

          The fronts doors of the Hyperion Hotel slammed open and three frustrated voices echoed through the Lobby. Angel was grumbling, Wesley was arguing and Gunn was close to growling. Stepping out the Cordelia's office Willow glanced Fred coming down the stairs from her room. Looking at the three men the redhead wanted to laugh.

          "Do you guys ever come back _not_ drenched in demon guts?" Angel glared at the redhead and growled. "Ooh, scary vampire," Willow teased.

          Gasping, Cordelia stepped forward and turned an accusing stare to the three. "You're dripping," she stated. "We just had the carpets cleaned and you're dripping all over them. Do you know how much it cost to get demon guts out of carpet?"

          Smiling, Willow wavered her arm and muttered a few words. A small vortex opened just in front of the three men, the silver threads literally sucking the green slime from their clothing before collapsing and fading.

          "Whoa," Gunn looked at Willow. "That was kick ass, red."

          The redhead shrugged. "It'll keep Cordelia from having a coronary."

          Outside the Angel Investigation team heard a car pull into the Hotel parking lot. Exchanging confused looks the six of them turned and faced the door. Willow's stomach knotted up and she noticed how Angel grew tense, his nostril's flaring. Glancing sidelong at the redhead Angel held anger in his eyes and Willow felt her breath stop. Beside her Cordelia shrugged and nudged Willow forward. With her heart racing she stepped up to the door, pulling it open.

          The scent of leather and tobacco filtered past her nostrils and Willow's jaw tightened as she stepped back. "Spike?"

          Slowly the blonde vampire slipped inside, his eyes avoiding Willow's. "Hey, red."


	5. Confrontation and Miracle Found

**Confrontation and Miracle Found**

          Willow was torn between rage and tears. She couldn't decide if she wanted to hit Spike or kiss him; scream at him or tell him how much she loved him. Starring at him Willow hated that Spike refused to meet her eyes but silently thanked him because she wasn't sure if she could bare his gaze. Swallowing the hacker/witch looked over at her friends. Angel was all but growling; Gunn and Wesley were starring daggers at the blonde; Fred and Cordelia looked ready to tear him to pieces. Despite the circumstances Willow smiled.

          "So," the redhead finally spoke forcing her tone to be calm. "How was Brazil Spikey?"

          Spike's head lifted immediately. "How did you know?"

          Willow smirked, the look in her eyes making Spike shudder. "You walk out on me, abandon me with no notice, no heads up and you actually think I'm not going to track sorry dead-ass down?"

          Sighing, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, Spike responded, "I didn't mean to make you worry."

          Motioning with her fingers the cigarettes flew out of Spike's hand in into Willow's, who promptly through them across the room, her eyes flaring. "Bullshit, Spike," she hissed. "You were gone for _three weeks_ without so much as sending a damn postcard. You _knew_ what you were doing and you _knew_ I was going out of my mind trying to find you so don't play the Innocent-I-Didn't-Know-What-I-Was-Doing vampire because what you did was intentional and far more malicious then I thought you were capable of being."

          "Fine," Spike returned. "I did know that you were worrying and I know it was cruel not to call but, but I wanted to give you some time. Some space."

          Letting her arms drop to her side Willow sighed. "For what?"

          The blonde vampire looked confused. "You, you were angry and hurt and, and I just thought – "

          Willow almost laughed. "Yes, Spike I was angry and hurt that you broke your promise but up and leaving was no way to settle that. I needed some time, sure but I never wanted you to flee the country." The redhead did laugh at the look Spike's face. "God, blondie sometimes I forget you've never had a real relationship. Couples fight and scream and curse and slam doors and then they get over it and talk about it. When I get upset at you just take a step back and give me time to cool down. Don't run off to Brazil."

          "Bloody hell," Spike mumbled. "You probably hate me."

          Willow shook her head. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. But I did imagine at least twenty ways to remove your head from your body."

          Lifting an eyebrow Spike's lips quirked. "Really? Which one looked the best?"

          "Hedge clippers," Willow answered. "Really dull hedge clippers."

          The blonde laughed. "That's my girl."

          Stepping into his embrace Willow hugged Spike tightly, resting her head against his shoulder. "Don't ever leave me again."

          Running his hands down her back Spike pressed Willow's body against him. "I promise, Willow. I'll never leave you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "I've missed this," Willow murmured snuggling into Spike's arms.

          Tucking the slight redhead against his chest, resting his hand against her arm, Spike kissed her brow. "Me too, red. Me too."

          Around them the sounds of LA rose and echoed but the blonde and the redhead were aware of only each other. Starring up at the night sky and lying in Spike's arms Willow felt complete again. She had all but forgotten her heartache and anger and settled, instead, to lose herself to the stars.

          "That one there," Willow pointed to the constellation. "Is Dorado, the swordfish and the one beside it there is called Mensa, the table. And do you see that cluster there? That's the Large Magellanic Cloud which is actually one of the eleven dwarf galaxies orbiting the Milky Way. It's over 160,000 light years away and barely retains a spiral structure but it is still the brightest galaxy next to the Milky Way and the second closest. Do you see that area there, just above the cloud? The bright red patch? Well, that's known as the Tarantula Nebula and within it the brightest supernova of modern times, code named SN1987A, occurred."

          Spike brushed his fingers across Willow's cheek. "I forgot how beautiful you look beneath the stars."

          Turning her head Willow felt her cheeks flush. "Spike."

          "Like an angel fallen from heaven. Skin as pure as silk and hair like fire. Eyes so gentle and knowing. A heart so giving and loving. You're a miracle, red. My miracle."

          Lifting her head Willow pressed her lips to Spike, her hands twining behind his neck. For a time existence stopped and only the love between Spike and Willow was real as they laid beneath a black sky and silver stars.


End file.
